


Imagine Your OTP

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Janet Drake-Kent, M/M, Original Character(s), Preview, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of 9 questions about your OTP. Tim and Conner build a life together, and it's full of little, fluffy moments with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Your OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, all this was inspired by a list I saw on tumblr, and I hope you all enjoy this.

 

 

1)

     “Tim,” Kon whined, rolling closer to the man on the other side of the bed, “It’s freezing in here.” Tim didn’t wake up, only curled up further into the blankets.

     “Tim, I’m cold. You have the blankets.” Kon shook his boyfriend a little, and Tim groaned.

     “It is late, Conner. Don’t wake me up.” Tim squinted in the dark room.

     “You have all the blankets. I’m not nearly as clothed as I should be.” Kon motioned to his boxers. Tim rolled his eyes.

     “Then get under here.” Tim lifted up the blankets, allowing Kon to wriggle over and cuddle the smaller man.

     “You’re so warm.” Kon smiled, situating his arms around Tim’s abdomen.

     “Go to sleep.” Tim growled before rolling over again to face the window.

2)

     “Don’t move, Kon. You don’t want a bald spot.” Tim said, running the clippers over his boyfriend’s neck.

     “She keeps making noise.” Kon huffed, letting his head hang so Tim could reach it better. Janet made a happy noise from her swing.

     “She’s fine, Kon. You won’t be if I cut your ear off.” Tim shook his head and brushed hair off of Kon’s neck.

     “You can’t cut my ear off.” Kon tried to turn his head to look at Tim, but Tim’s hand on the back of his head forced it back into place.

     “Stop moving or I’m shaving you bald.” Tim warned. “If you end up looking like Lex Luthor, don’t blame me.” Kon squinted at his lap while he focused his TTK on Janet. He carefully cradled her and pulled her closer slowly. He felt Tim’s posture stiffen beside him. He didn’t relax until Janet was seated in Kon’s lap.    

     “Please don’t do that.” Tim sighed.

     “She loves it.” Kon said, listening to Janet giggle.

3)

     Tim stared at the table. Janet was still asleep in her crib, so the room was quiet. There was no coffee, which surprised him. There was always coffee. Kon made sure of it. He stepped up to the kitchen table and saw a note.

     _Tim, Went to the farm early this morning. Pa is sick and I have to do the grunt work. Love you and baby. Conner_

     Tim stared at the note. He didn’t like Kon leaving so early without notice, but he figured he couldn’t do anything about it. He turned towards the coffee machine, which also had a note on it.

     _P.S. There’s a mug of coffee in the microwave. Just press start :)_

     Tim smiled. He had the most thoughtful boyfriend sometimes. He hit start on the microwave and went to pick out Janet’s clothes for the day.

4)

     “What’s burning?” Tim asked as he walked into the apartment. There was a haze in the air of the apartment.

     “Daddy!” Janet shouted from the couch. She wiggled her way down and stumbled over to him. He scooped her up.

     “Hi, Honey. Where’s Dad?” Tim asked as he kicked his shoes off.

     “I’m in here!” Kon called from the kitchen. Tim followed the voice and saw the kitchen, filled with more of a haze, and saw a mess. The window was open and there was a free-standing fan trying to blow smoke out of the window. The sink had a pot full of…..something. Something black. Something burnt. The stove was splattered with the same something, as was the floor.

     “What happened?” Tim asked, setting Janet in her highchair. Kon was trying to wash the ceiling.

     “I was making Chili.” Kon admitted sheepishly as he floated back down to the floor. “On a related note, Peanut and I picked up a pizza while the smoke cleared out. Also, we may need a new pot.”

     “It’s non-stick.” Tim said as he opened the pizza box on the table.

     “Pizza!” Janet shouted in excitement.

     “Then you should take it back for a refund because that is stuck.” Kon said, throwing the towel onto the counter and reaching for a piece of pizza.

5)

     Tim winced the closer he got to the apartment door as he realized that the loud music was coming from his apartment. He opened the door and saw Kon and Dick dancing, much to his surprise. Janet was dancing on Kon’s feet.

     “Guys! Turn it down! We have neighbors!” Tim shouted, but his brother and boyfriend ignored him. The stereo was playing some country song, which was probably Kon’s idea. Janet was singing the words she knew, and making up the ones she didn’t.

     “Timmy! Dance with us!” Dick grabbed Tim’s hands and pulled him out to the living room floor, where the coffee table had been moved. Dick swung him around while his brief case fell to the floor.

     “Hey, Hot Stuff!” Kon shouted over the music, leaning over to give Tim a kiss on the cheek.

     “Kon! The neighbors are going to file another noise complaint!” Tim shouted. Dick swung him around in a dose-do. The beat started to fade until the stereo went silent.

     “What the hell is going on?” Tim asked.

     “Daddy, hell is a bad word.” Janet gasped. Dick laughed behind his little brother. Music started back up again, but much slower and softer.

     “Dance with me, Tim.” Kon said, holding his free hand out. Dick leaned over and grabbed his niece from the meta and started swaying with her.

     “I don’t want to dance.” Tim scowled.

     “Please?” Kon asked, pouting. Tim sighed and took Kon’s hand. The couple swayed slowly to the words ‘Remember When’

6)

     “Kon, please don’t eat in bed.” Tim said, brushing the crumbs off of their sheets.

     “I wasn’t eating in bed. Not after the last time when I spilled spaghetti sauce on the sheets and you made me wash them at three in the morning.” Kon shook his head, leaning over to help Tim brush off the crumbs.

     “Then why are there crumbs in our bed?” Tim asked, straightening up. They had been out on a nice date night, and the crumbs were killing the mood. He really didn’t want tiny bits of cracker in various places.

     “Drake. Your daughter is in bed.” Damian said from the doorway.

     “Were you guys in here tonight, Damian?” Tim asked, putting a hand on his hip.

     “Janet is feeling ill. She asked if she could watch television in your room.” Damian explained, crossing his arms.

     “She’s sick?” Kon asked, turning around to face the teen.

     “She was complaining of an upset stomach. I gave her some toast and crackers.” Damian shrugged and leaned on the door jam.

     “That explains the crumbs.” Tim sighed. “Alright, I’ll wash the bedding. Damian, you’re more than welcome to stay.”

     “Since Father is at a gala, I’ll take you up on your offer.” Damian said, pushing off of the door jam and turning back to the living room.

     “I’ll make up the couch for him.” Kon said, leaning across the bed to give Tim a kiss.

     “Thank you. I’ll get these in the wash. I can’t get sick if she’s really sick. I’ll be down for the count.” Tim sighed again as he started pulling the duvet and the sheets off of the bed.

     “Get them in the wash, then we can come back in here. We can have sex and still sleep in clean sheets.” Kon smirked.

    “The door is still open! Keep your disgusting foreplay to yourselves!” Damian shouted from the living room.

7)

     “What are you doing, Daddy?” Janet asked from the doorway to their bedroom.

     “Reading a book, Sweetheart. Where’s Dad?” Tim asked, setting his book down on the nightstand. The two of them were playing checkers in the kitchen.    

     “What’s your book about, Daddy?” Janet asked, ignoring his question and scrambling up onto the bed. Tim lifted his arm for her to curl up beside him.

     “It’s science fiction. It’s complicated. Who won?” Tim asked, hugging her closely.

     “I won!” Janet exclaimed happily.

     “That’s great, Sweetheart.” Tim kissed the top of her head, but froze when he felt her little fingers wiggling against his rips.

     “What are you doing?” He laughed.

     “Dad said you were ticklish here.” Janet said with a smile. Tim laughed, mostly at her. He reached over to tickle her back as Kon walked into the room. Tim didn’t realize what his boyfriend was doing until he felt two fingers in his sides and he let out a loud squeak, then whipped around and fell back to the mattress. Janet and Kon laughed.

     “That is not funny!” Tim blushed furiously.

     “It’s cute, Babe.” Kon laughed, leaning down to plant a kiss on Tim’s cheek.

8)

     Tim smiled as he looked at the scene in the kitchen. Janet was sitting on the floor with a metal pot between her legs and two wooden spoons in her hands, beating out a rhythm to the music. Kon was tapping his foot to the beat and using the sink to add in more noise that followed the clacking noise. Tim stepped up to Kon, who took his hand and spun him under his arm, then pulled him close. The shorter man was swung around the kitchen floor, his socks sliding about.

     “You’re teaching our daughter bad habits.” Tim wrinkled his nose as the words started up. He really wasn’t a fan of country music, but it was the majority of what Kon listened to.

     “This song is a classic.” Kon laughed. “Janie, you like Dolly Parton?”

     “She has big hair.” Janet nodded, still carrying the beat.

     “Workin’ 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin’.” Kon sang in his baritone voice. He swung into something that Tim could only assume was from barn dances and hoe downs.

     “Barely gettin’ by, it’s all takin’ and no givin’.” Janet sang, her voice much higher and more out of tune. Kon tapped Tim’s forehead in time with the words while they swung around, Tim following as quickly as he could, but he had formal dance training while Kon’s dance training was the result of bonfires and alcohol.

     “Workin’ 9 to 5, for service and devotion, you would think that I, would deserve a fair promotion.” Kon sang. He picked Tim up and spun him around before settling him back down, the shorter man laughing.

     “Want to move ahead, but the boss won’t seem to let me,” Tim sang, having heard the song a lot. Kon had a soft spot for classic country women. “I swear sometimes that man is out to get me.” Janet plunged into the chorus, still banging away on her drums, while her fathers danced.

     Kon thought Tim would look really good in a flannel shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out, this is a preview for my major, multi-chapter fic, simply titled 'Janet.' If you want to know who proposes, you have to wait and read Janet :) sorry, I'm evil. If you like Janet, let me know! What do you think of them having a daughter? Curious how she came about? Again, you'll have to read Janet. This is just a little preview to that.


End file.
